The Letters
by Romance and Lullabies
Summary: The War is closing in, will Ron admit his feelings to Hermione before it's too late? R&R!
1. The Confessions of One, N H Nick

**I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I merely take her characters, put them into comprimising situations and see what happens. I get no money. Only sheer and utter joy.**

**This Story is in Ron's POV. It may switch from his to other characters. I PROMISE it won't suck that much, and I won't repeat things in other character's POVs. Hope it does well. **

**Thanks to my two beta readers [it's always a good idea to have a back-up, just in case.] Tarma from HOL and Fain, who's been with me since _JF? _[My first fic.. It seems so long ago..] YOU GUYS ROCK SO HARD!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Read and Review! It makes my day, I could live off of Reviews! Sad, but true. Come one, you know you want to!**

* * *

**Chapter One ::**

**_The Confessions of One, Nearly Headless Nick_**

I've been sitting in the Common Room for hours. For the most part, Hogwarts has been empty for several weeks. Everyone left; only a few of us wanted to stay. Most of us are Seventh Years, and like Ginny, a rare Sixth Year. The War hasn't started yet, and we're doing everything we can to be ready. The War could start any day now, since with every passing moment, Voldemort gets stronger.  
This is the first time I've actually studied. Never in my seven years here have I actually studied. This, this is different. This is my life, and the life of others. I have to protect Harry, well; really I have to protect Hermione. Harry can take care of himself; he's faced Voldemort six times already, and came out just fine. A little bruised, a little broken. He always pulls through; he's always okay in the end. Hermione though, she's never had to worry about facing him. I'm not worried about myself really. As long as Hermione's okay.  
I've loved her since Second Year. I knew I did when I puked up slugs for her. My love for her is one-sided. I used to be okay with it, saying that she'd come around if she loved me, that she was clever enough to figure it out. As The War gets closer though, it gets harder to deal with. There are times where I want to scream at her. It's so infuriating that she hasn't figured it out. I want to tell her, but the fear of rejection is too much.  
"Ron?" I jerked my head out of the book of spells, to see Harry.  
"Harry."  
"You're still up?"  
"Yeah. I just want to know what I'm doing when I need it."  
"I think you'll know, you'll be surprised to know how much you really do know."  
"You sounded just like Hermione just then." I smiled at the thought of her.  
"You've been thinking about her a lot, haven't you?" He was the only one I told.  
"Yeah."  
"You should tell her, you know."  
"I know, but she wouldn't love me back."  
"Ron, come off it. With The War coming, you think you'd want to tell her."  
"I used to be okay. I used to be okay without her knowing. Now, it's getting harder to handle."  
"It's been ages, you have to tell her. You don't know she won't love you back."  
"Why would she? When she could have someone better? Someone much better than poor Ronald Bilius Weasley."  
"Oh please. Wait... Your middle name is Bilius?" He shook with laughter as I glared at him. After a few minutes, he was able to continue, "You wouldn't be able to stand it. Remember Viktor?" I cringed at the mention of his name. I was jealous when she went to the Ball with him. No, I was beyond jealous. I wanted to punch him that night, more than once.  
"I can't, not with everything that's going on."  
"Look at it this way, would you rather die without her knowing, or die with her knowing and being with her a little while?" Now, I don't like the thought of death, even if it is there, but Harry did have a point.  
"I know, I know. But it doesn't seem so important in the light of things. I'm more worried about her, than if she knows that I love her."  
"Ron, you have nothing to lose, you know."  
"Yes I do."  
"What?"  
"Her." I walked to my dormitory, even though Harry has a point, I can't bear loosing her. Not like this. Not in a time where we need to be so close knit. My body is exhausted, but my mind is racing. Harry makes so much sense. I have to tell her.  
  
The Great Hall is almost barren, with very few students scattered around. It's weird having the space so empty. I haven't eaten much, and I don't sleep. I'm still having nightmares from Fifth Year, but now, they're a little different. Instead of trying to save myself, I'm trying to save Hermione. And I fail. I always wake up then, in a cold sweat and twisted in the bed sheets. After that, I toss and turn, never fully getting back to sleep. I end up going to the Common Room or out to the Qudditch pitch to run a few laps. Lupin and the rest of the Order have been training us, so that we can be ready when The War actually does begin.  
I push myself hard, harder than Harry and Hermione push themselves. Harry doesn't really need it, and Hermione... That's why I push so hard, so I can protect her.  
I know I'm staring at the Hufflepuff table now, where Hermione is sitting. She's sitting with this guy from her Arithamacy class, Drew. I know he fancies her, I'm not sure if she fancies him or not.  
"Ron?" My mind is so far away I barely hear him.  
"Oh, Harry."  
"You've been staring over there for the past ten minutes. You've really got to tell her."  
"Did you not hear I word I said last night? I can't."  
"Why again, can't you exactly?"  
"Because I know she won't love me back."  
"Ron, you do not know that."  
"Harry, please. Spare me."  
"Well, you don't. For all you know, she loves you just as much as you love her."  
"I can't chance her never talking to me again."  
"You've got to tell Hermione."  
"Tell me what?" I failed to notice she left the Hufflepuff table.  
"Oh, it's nothing." How much had she heard? My ears turned pink.  
"Ron, your ears are pink. It's not nothing." She had me there, damn my pink ears.  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready, okay?" She looked at me questioningly. I can't do it now. I just can't.  
"Well, alright."  
  
We're not supposed to be on the Third Floor, but I come here to think sometimes. No one bothers me; no one even knows I come here. Not even Harry, unless he gets out the Map, he'll never know. I'm not sure how long I've been here, or even what time it is. I wish I could tell her, but there's that chance of her being so upset about it and never speaking to me again. I couldn't live if that happened.  
"Mr. Weasley?" Whoa, who...?  
"Nearly Headless Nick... What are you doing here?"  
"I was about to ask you the same."  
"Thinking."  
"About Miss Granger, correct?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Mr. Weasley, it is not that difficult to figure out. I see how you look at her. It is only obvious. I also heard you talking to Mr. Potter about it earlier this morning. I agree with Mr. Potter. I believe you should tell her."  
"What if she's completely disgusted? What if she never talks to me again?"  
"I believe that she fancies you as well. I do not think she will be disgusted or never talk to you again. She is your friend after all."  
"I just can't think of losing her, not with The War so close."  
"I do not think you will lose her. You have not seen the way she looks at you."  
"What?"  
"In all of my years, I have never seen a look quite like that, but I could tell you what it is in an instant. It is love, Mr. Weasley. Her eyes are a brilliant shade of brown when she looks at you, so full of life, so in love. I believe you make her very happy."  
"Are you sure you're not losing it? I have never seen her look at me like that."  
"You are truly blind to it then, Mr. Weasley. She looked at you in that way just this morning."  
"You are losing it."  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Weasley." He floated away. Now if that wasn't the strangest conversation I've had in my life... How did he know so much? If he knew, why didn't Hermione? Why didn't I know she fancied me, if in fact she does?


	2. The Plan

**I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I merely take her characters, put them into comprimising situations and see what happens. I get no money. Only sheer and utter joy.**

****

**Thanks to Fain and Tarma, my two betas! You guys are so great. (tears up) Putting up with my grammar mistakes because WinWord is evil...**

****

**I gotta let it burn ::**

**I'm glad you liked it, even though you don't like this pairing!**

****

**bitterosemary ::**

**I'm working hard to get my chapters done up and up! I'm supplying what you asked! Here's more. =D**

****

**Mystery reklatS ::**

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it.**

****

**cuddle's16 ::**

**oO I have someone from JF? reviewing! squee**

****

**Here's Chapter Two, you guys! Hope it's what you're expecting! Review! You guys can help me think of a title, if you'd like!**

* * *

**Chapter Two ::**

**_The Plan_**

I got up very early this morning. We're supposed to be at the pitch at five, but I've been here since three. I run more laps they anyone cares too count. I push myself, for her. I'm not sure what lap I'm on when I hear a crunch on the ground. I spin around; it's Hermione.  
"How long have you been out here?"  
"I dunno, a couple of hours, I guess."  
"Ron, why do you push yourself so hard? You're running on empty, I can't stand to see you like this. What's wrong?" Her concern made my heart break.  
"I just want to be sure I know what I'm doing when I need it."  
"Running until the end of the world and punching that bag Lupin hung in your room isn't going to help."  
"They do."  
"What?"  
"Just trust me, they help." They numbed me, made me forget I could never have her. I back up a few steps and begin running again. I hear her feet fall just behind mine. If I keep my distance, I won't say or do anything stupid, which is good. I sped up, fighting the temptation to look back at her, to see where she was. I could still hear her footsteps, only a few long strides behind mine.  
  
Finally, the dorm was empty; I could relieve the stress. I punched the white bag hard; I gave it everything I had. It numbed me; I couldn't feel a thing for a while. I must have been punching really hard, because I stopped when I saw the smeared crimson on the white of the punching bag.  
"Oh fuck." I looked down at my bloodied knuckles; this was the third time this week. I normally go to the Hospital Wing and have them healed, but this time, I changed my mind. I wanted the scar there to remind myself of her, of why I couldn't have her. My stomach growled, and as always, I listened.  
  
"Ron, what happened?" Harry asked. Hermione wasn't here yet.  
"Same thing as always Harry."  
"Why didn't you go have them healed?"  
"Because. It's a reminder of what I can't have." Hermione sat down next to me.  
"Ron! What happened to your hands?" She gently grabbed my hands and looked at them closely. I could tell her heart was breaking at the sight of them; her expression made an empty feeling in my stomach.  
"Nothing. I just hit the bag a little too long."  
"Oh Ron, why didn't you get them healed?" Harry looked at me, with a slight fear in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. What am I going to tell her?  
"I just, didn't want to. I've been there a lot, and I'm afraid Madam Pomfrey will owl my mum if I go back again." I was amazed at how easily my lie rolled off my lips.  
"Oh nonsense!"  
"Hermione, it's okay."  
"Are you sure? It looks painful."  
"I promise, I'm okay."  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Knight to E5. Check."  
"Damn."  
"Checkmate."  
"You beat me... again. Damn, Ron."  
"It's a gift."  
"Are you going to tell her?"  
"No."  
"Ron... if you don't, I will."  
"You wouldn't, Potter."  
"Oh I would. You two need to stop running circles around each other and admit you fancy each other."  
"'You two'?"  
"She fancies you too."  
"She does not."  
"Ron, SHE BLOODY TOLD ME SHE DID!"  
"No!"  
"Shut up and tell her."  
"I will in my own time."  
"Before The War would be nice."  
"Shut it!"  
"Oh come on, just tell her."  
"No. Harry, you are the daftest bloke alive... I told you; I can't."  
"Okay, fine. I'll tell her for you." Harry wasn't kidding. I could see it in his eyes; he was dead serious.  
"Fine. I'll tell her when we go to Hogsmeade."  
"That's in like two months."  
"Exactly."  
"Fine. Tell her when we go then."  
"I will. I just don't know how."  
"I think I can help there." Ginny said, as she sat down in the empty seat next to Harry.  
"How much of that did you hear?" I asked, squirming in my seat.  
"Enough to deduce that you're madly in love with Hermione and won't tell her. But, I knew that ages ago. I knew that back in my First Year. It's obvious."  
"Obvious?" I said, my voice cracking.  
"More than obvious, mate." Harry said.  
"Yes, big brother, more than obvious. The way you look at her, the way you always seem to talk about her, no matter the subject. It's rather cute."  
"I do not always talk about her!"  
"Yes you do."  
"Do not."  
"Ron, you do."  
"Ginny, I don't."  
"Harry, tell Ron he does."  
"Your sister's right. You do."  
"I DO NOT!"  
"Ron, let me finish my statement. Have you stopped and noticed the way she is around you?"  
"What?"  
"Yeah. When you're not around, she talks about you nonstop." Ginny said.  
"Are you kidding?"  
"Nope. She always asks about you. I think she fancies you just as much as you fancy her."  
"Really, mate. She's told me she fancies you."  
"Fancying it one thing. Loving is another..."  
"She might love you back, you never know."  
"Harry, are you daft? She needs someone better."  
"Who better than you, brother?"  
"Someone smart, someone... not me."  
"You're smart when you want to be, Ron. You know that. Look at the way you've been studying lately. You've learned everything you can because of The War; you push yourself. Who are you doing it for? Yourself?"  
"Hermione."  
"Exactly! Look what she does to you! Imagine if she knew you've been studying for her. She wouldn't be happy that you're running yourself ragged, into the ground, with training. She'd be impressed that you're doing something you hate for her."  
"Yeah, right." I said. I knew deep down that they were right. Why wouldn't they be? She would be impressed that I'm actually studying. She'd be beyond impressed.  
"Ron?"  
"Oh, sorry, Gin. What did you say?"  
"Do you want me to help you or not?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, Gin."  
  
We were alone, my sister and I, in the Common Room. We both decided to skip dinner to go about my plan in telling Hermione.  
  
"What is it that you want to say?"  
"That I love her. That she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, that I would move Heaven and Earth, sell my soul, go through Hell, give up everything, for her. That she is the only one I want. I want to tell her that I have always loved her and will never stop."  
"Wow. Okay. Powerful emotion, there." Ginny's face was red at the depth of my emotion. And she said I was an emotionless prat.  
"Well?"  
"Let me think a minute. Maybe write her 'clues' in letters. I think she'd like that. Let me see, tonight. Okay?"  
"See?"  
"I'm going to ask her how she'd feel if she got a letter like that. I won't tell her a thing. Just trust me?"  
"Okay. I trust you."  
"You better, we're related."


	3. The Trick

**It's time for Ginny! I wouldn't have this chapter up sooner, but I've been sick and stuck in bed for the last couple days. No, Ginny didn't really get a letter, it was just a trick for Hermione to admit that she fancies Ron.  
  
I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. I get nothing from this but pure and utter joy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three ::**

**_The Trick_**

"Hermione?" I asked, sitting on her bed.  
"Yes?"  
"I got a letter today."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Can I see it?"  
"Well, I was so upset over it... I kind of... set fire to it."  
"Oh. What did it say?"  
"It was someone unknown proclaiming his love for me."  
"Ooh! It's sounds so romantic!"  
"So you'd like to get letters like that?"  
"Oh yes!"  
"It was like he was giving me clues to who he was. What would you think?" I asked, hoping I wasn't giving anything away.  
"I'd love it. I'm sure no one would ever write letters to me like that."  
"No one? Anyone in mind?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Promise not that laugh, or make a big deal, okay?"  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
"Ron."  
"I KNEW IT!"  
"What?"  
"I knew you fancied my brother!"  
"Yes. I fancy Ron. No. No."  
"You don't?"  
"No. I love him." She sighed. This was great! She had actually admitted to me that she loved my brother back! Score one for my brother, even though he doesn't know it yet...  
"So you do like those kinds of letters?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Thanks." I slinked out the door before she could question me.


	4. The Letters

**Okay! Back to Ron's POV. I think I'll do that from time to time. Kind of nice. :D Thanks to Fanius, the greatest beta ever! I got the love letter idea from _Byron_ by Ciircee which can be read at Poems used:  
  
_There is a Lady Sweet and Kind_ by Thomas Ford **

**_The Passionate Shepherd to His Love_ by Christopher Marlowe **

**_Shall I Compare Thee, (Sonnet XVIII)_ by William Shakespeare [I had to use some Shakespeare.. If I didn't, I wouldn't be me.]  
  
I own nothing. All belongs to JKR. I get nothing but sheer and utter joy.**

* * *

**Chapter Four ::**

**_The Letters  
_**

"Ron?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You coming to Quidditch practice?"  
"Yeah." I grabbed my robes and followed Harry.  
"So what did you and Ginny decide you were going to do?" He asked, as we walked to the Quidditch Pitch.  
"Write her letters."  
"Letters?"  
"Love letters." Harry choked back a laugh. Now I remembered why I didn't want to tell him.  
"Oh."  
"Spare me the grief, okay?"  
"Okay fine. I just didn't think you'd be the type of bloke to write those kind of letters."  
"What kind of bloke am I, then?"  
"Um, oh... Well, I dunno. I'm sure you could be romantic or whatever."  
"It's Hermione."  
"I know. But are you sure that doing this is necassary? Wouldn't you just rather tell her outright?"  
"I don't know. I think I'll give this a try."  
"Okay."  
  
I posted my first letter to Hermione. She sitting by Ginny, talking animatedly, her eyes sparkling. The post owls come swooping in, dropping letters to the people on which they were addressed. Hermione picked her letter up from between the jam and eggs.  
"What's it say?" Ginny asked her, winking at me.  
"I'll read it out loud.."  
"Go ahead then."  
" There is a lady sweet and kind, Was never a face so pleased my mind; I did but see her passing by, And yet, I'll love her till I die.  
  
Her gesture, motion, and her smiles, Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles, Beguiles my heart, I know not why, And yet, I'll love her till I die.  
  
Cupid is winged and he doth range, Her country, so, my love doth change: But change she earth, or change she sky, Yet, I will love her till I die."  
"Wow."  
"Really. Sounds likes someone is proclaiming his love for you."  
"It's a Muggle poet. Thomas Ford."  
"Did he sign his name?"  
"No."  
  
The look in her eyes then was enough for me, I could have told her right then and there. Ginny, though, decided that I should write her more lettters. She said that I should keep sending them to her, right up to Hogsmeade, and then she'd tell Hermione to write to the poet and tell him to meet her in Hogsmeade.A pretty good plan, if I should say so myself. I think my sister may be a genius.  
Now, I've never gone to the libary unless I've absolutely had to. I've spent several days a week here, looking up Muggle poetry. Now some of these guys where nuts, but most of them are pretty good. Like this Shaky guy. He's written 37 plays! I even looked into some of those, one's really good. I'm not expert, but this guy knew what he was talking about. Romeo and Juliet... Now that's love. Then again, killing yourself over someone... Those Muggles. I'm amazed Hermione hasn't seen me yet. I've been spending as much time in here as she does.  
  
"Ron?" I jinxed myself. Go figure.  
"Hey." I pulled out the seat next to me.  
"What are you doing in here? You never come here unless I drag you."  
"Just looking at some stuff."  
"Oh." She said, looking at the cover of one of the books on the table.  
"William Shakespeare. Why are you reading his sonnets?"  
"No reason. I just... that letter you got, it was kind of pretty, so I wanted to look at some other stuff like it." Another easy lie. It stung. It was easy, but it hurt. I don't like lying to her.  
"Oh. That's cute." She said, ruffling my hair. That was the first time she'd ever done it, and after a few seconds, she jerked her hand away, "Sorry."  
"It's okay. You probably think I'm some sap now, huh?" I said, forcing a smile.  
"No. I think it's cute. That letter sparked something in you. You'll make a girl happy, you know that? If you keep this up, the poetry I mean. I mean, I can't speak for every other girl on the planet, but I'd love it." My eyes widened, was there something I was missing?  
"Really? You think?"  
"Yeah. I do." She smiled at me, I swear I probably would have fainted if I wasn't sitting down.  
  
"I've gotten one Thursday. I swear, I could set my watch by him."  
"Do you want him to stop?"  
"I don't know. I'd be nice to know who he is though."  
"What did it say this time?"  
"Come live with me and be my love, And we will all the pleasures prove, That valleys, groves, hills and fields, Woods or steepy mountains yields.  
  
And we will sit upon the rocks, Seeing the shepherds feed their flocks By shallow rivers, to whose falls Melodious birds sing madrigals.  
  
And I will make thee beds of roses, And a thousand fragrant posies, A cap of flowers and a kirtle Embroidered all with leaves of myrtle;  
  
A gown made of the finest wool, Which from our pretty lambs we pull; Fair-lined slippers for the cold, With buckles of the purest gold;  
  
A belt of straw and ivy buds, With coral clasps and amber studs; And if these pleasures may thee move, Come live with me and be my love.  
  
The shepherd swains shall dance and sing For thy delight each May morning; If these delights thy mind may move, Then live with me and be my love."  
"Wow." Ginny said, looking at me in amazement.  
"Loverboy strikes again!" Harry exclaimed, hitting me under the table.  
"Harry, shut it."  
"Jealous Ron?" He was milking this for all it was worth, it looked like. How could I be jealous since I was the one writing the letters?  
"No. Not at all. It's kind of... sweet."  
"Sweet?" Hermione and Harry said in unison. Thy hadn't been expecting it.  
"Well, he seems to really fancy you, to write the letters and look up the poems."  
"Ginny, what do you make of this?" She eyed my sister suspesiously.  
"My brother isn't a prat all the time, he's got quite the sensitve side."  
"Who said I was talking about Ron? I meant, what do you make of this letter?"  
  
I heard Harry and Ginny both take a sharp intake of air. Oh no. Had Hermione figured it out?


	5. Nerviousness and Surprises

** I own nothing, all belongs to JKR, I get nothing out of this but sheer and utter joy. Again, thanks to Fain, who is the best beta ever.. -hands you a fire whisky- I wanted to put more Shakespeare in, since I've been obsessed with im since my days of watching 'Wishbone'... but Ron wouldn't have it... Bloody git, he is...**

* * *

**Chapter Five ::**

**_Nervousness and Surprises_**

"Ginny, I have one more letter before Hogsmeade."  
"Okay. Shouldn't be that hard. You've done good so far."  
"I'm just nervous, what if she's disappointed? What if she was expecting someone... better?"  
"I think you'll be surprised. Just trust me Ron. She won't be disappointed."  
"What?" Now I'm defiantly sure I missed something.  
"Just trust me."  
  
"Another letter?" I asked.  
"Yeah. You want me to read it to you?"  
"Sure. Why not."  
"_Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? Thou are more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And Summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd: But thy eternal Summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st; Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st: So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee_."  
"Who's that one?"  
"William Shakespeare."  
"I remember that one."  
"What?"  
"That day you saw me in the library. I remember that sonnet."  
"Oh. Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you remember it?" Because I thought of you and because I'm the one writing the letters, I thought.  
"I dunno. It just kind of...stuck with me, I guess."  
"Oh."  
"Are you going to write him? Tell him to stop or whatever?"  
"Well, I talked to Ginny about it earlier, since she was there when I got it."  
"Oh. And?"  
"She says I should write to him and tell him to meet me in Hogsmeade."  
"Are you?"  
"Yeah. It'll be nice to know who he is, finally."  
"We better get going, Lupin'll blow his top if we're late."  
  
"Come on! Ron step it up!" Lupin yelled. I guess I was slacking.  
"Lupin, can we please stop? We've been running for two hours!" I said, slowing down.  
"Fine, fine." Harry and Hermione slowed down, "We'll finish training tomorrow."  
  
"So did you write to him?" Ginny asked. I pretended to look at a Quidditch magazine, not listening.  
"Sure did."  
"Post it tomorrow, that'll leave the next day for his answer and then the next day, you'll meet him" Ginny looked at me, making sure I heard her. I nodded.  
  
"Harry, this is going to sound really stupid."  
"You want to know what to wear."  
"...Yes."  
"I'm not sure. I'm sure she'll like you in whatever you wear."  
"Er, thanks."  
"Yeah. A bit weird isn't it?" He asked, heading towards the door.  
"A bit, yeah."  
  
In the end I decided on jeans and a worn grey sweater. When I replied to Hermione, I told her outside The Hog's Head, only because it was quieter there. She owled me again, and said okay. This was nerve racking. Very nerve racking. I walked into Hogsmeade, determined to get there before Hermione. It was couple of minutes before I saw her tiny frame walking toward me.  
"Ron?!"


	6. Someone Unexpected

**Hermione's PoV. Fain is the greatest beta... I'd give you a fire whisky... but I drank them all.. OOPS Well enjoy Chapter Six... I own nothing. It's all JKR's. I get nothing but sheer and utter joy.**

* * *

**Chapter Six ::**

**_Someone Unexpected_**

I walked towards the Hog's Head, to see Ron. What? Is he spying on me?  
"Ron?!"  
"Hi." He smiled. His smile could make me melt in seconds. It was something I thought of as mine.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You told me that you'd meet me here."  
"No I didn't. I'm meeting the letter writer today."  
"I know."  
"What?"  
"I am him. I wrote the letters." My mouth dropped. Was this a joke? Was he serious?  
"This is a joke, isn't it?"  
"No. I wrote them. Remember that day in the library?"  
"Shakespeare. That's why you were reading it."  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Rejection."  
"Why would I reject you?"  
"Because you could do better, so much better. Someone who can give you what you want. Some who's not poor Ronald Bilius Weasley."  
"I want you! Wait-"  
"Yes, my middle name is Bilius. Go ahead, laugh, Harry did already."  
"Does Harry know? That you... wrote them?"  
"Yeah. He laughed."  
"Why?"  
"Said he didn't think I was the type to do it, I guess."  
"Well, it was sweet of you. Very sweet of you." I said, stepping closer to him. His ears turned a deep crimson.  
"Did you really tell Harry you fancied me?"  
"No."  
"What? He told me you did!"  
"I did tell Ginny though."  
"So you do?"  
"Yes." I looked down at my shoes. Even after seven years there was something awkward about it.  
"Look at me." I looked in to those blue eyes, much like I had done before over the last seven years. This time however, there was something different in them.  
"How did you... you know, get the idea for the letters?"  
"Ginny. I swear my sister is a genius." He smiled.


	7. The Beginnings of War

**Ok! Back to Ron. This is the last chapter, and then I have a sequel. Hopefully it'll be longer... Hope you guys liked this! One last time... THANKS FAIN! I own nothing. All from JKR. Nothing but sheer and utter joy comes from this.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven ::

_The Beginnings of War_

  
Hermione and I walked hand in hand back to the Castle.  
"Weasel!" I turned around, hand on my wand. Malfoy. What did the Ferret want now?  
"What Ferret?" Hermione squeezed my hand, a sign for me to keep my cool. My face was quickly heating up; it didn't look like cool was option.  
"I see that Mudblood admitted she liked you."  
"Don't you ever call her that in front of me!" I let go of Hermione's hand, and pounced on Malfoy. I was blind to the screaming of the people around me; I just kept hitting him. All thought went out the window. All that mattered was defending Hermione's name. Malfoy was going to pay.  
"Ron! Please don't! It's not worth it." Hermione tried to pull me off of Malfoy, but I was much too heavy for her tiny frame.  
"Weasley! Malfoy!" It was McGonagall. We jumped up quickly, hoping we wouldn't get in trouble too badly.  
"I want both of you to Dumbledore's office now. Muggle fighting is strictly against the rules."  
  
I sat in Dumbledore's office, alone. Draco had just left, with a nasty scowl on his face. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, his eyes sparkling. This man was a mystery.  
"I'm really sorry Professor."  
"Now, Mr. Weasley, I know that Mr. Malfoy insulted Miss Granger. He has a nasty habit of that, actually. I have given him a month's worth of detentions. Please, refrain from pummeling Mr. Malfoy in the future?"  
"Y-yes sir. You're not going to give me a month's detention too?"  
"No, Mr. Weasley, I'm not. You were following instincts, protecting the girl you love."  
"How... how did you know?"  
"Let's just say, I've been there myself."  
  
I don't think I'll ever figure out that man. He knows everything, you can just tell by the twinkle in his eyes. I walked quietly to the Common Room, knowing full well that Hermione would be waiting there for me, even though it was well past Midnight.  
"Ice Mice," I said, before the portly woman in the painting could ask. It creaked open, and just as I thought, Hermione was asleep on the couch. She looked so beautiful as she slept, curled up into a tiny little ball at the end of the couch. Her chestnut curls framed her face, making her look a little like a five-year-old.  
I sat down and gathered her into my arms. She didn't stir until I kissed the top of her head.  
"Ron?" She sat up a little, realizing she was in my embrace.  
"Yes, Love?"  
"Did you get in trouble?" Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.  
"No. Not one bit. He gave Draco a month's worth of detention though."  
"Dumbledore is one strange man at times."  
"All he said was that I was following my instincts, and that he'd be there before."  
"We should go to bed."  
"It is late. We should." She untangled herself from me, and stood. She pulled me up, and I hugged her, "Good night, Love." I kissed the top of her head and walked up the boys' stairs.  
"Good night Ron."  
  
Five Months Later  
  
"What do you mean we have to go to war? Now? It's too soon!" Harry exclaimed.  
"I know, I don't want to go to war either, but Harry... I've trained you well. You know everything you need to know. You can use it all very well. You know wandless magic, you have great reflexes; you're ready." Lupin countered.  
"I don't feel ready."  
"Harry, we're ready as we can be." 


End file.
